fanlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Draculings
Draculings are a sapient race and a possible playable species. They are the descendants of the vampire squids (Vampyromorphida), thus gaining them the controversial nickname "Vampire Inklings". Draculings sleep at the day and work at night, often cleaning up trash from Splatfests or doing some other shady thing for a quick buck. History They used to live in tribes in a secluded giant underground garden dome called the Garden of Eden until the rise of the Pinnipedese circuses led to the dome's destruction. Soon, the Draculings were forced to exile to other lands for their own safety and freedom. Since then, they've became night hermits. Draculings often dress in traditional Neo-Victorian and gothic clothes at night. However, some of them prefer lighter and more comfortable clothing so they can travel easily at night. There is a special suit designed for them if they really need to go out at daylight, however, it's quite expensive and might malfunction without anyone knowing, causing the Draculing inside to suffocate and melt. Biology Draculings have a very distinct appearance. They have eyes with black sclera and shiny irises without pupils, , along with unique eyelids (a sharp line on the bottom for females and on the top for males), making them look fearful. Their fingers are webbed with membranes like their tentacles and "hair", with spine-like cirri on the outside that resemble horns. Draculings have two long strings that works like Inkling tentacles called filaments. They use it to grab things from far away or snuck small items into their pockets, and sometimes use it to make their hair fancier. Draculings have bioluminescence that allows the tips of their tentacles to glow brightly at night and help them see things clearly. Their beaks are like Inkling beaks but extra-big. Although they do look pretty vampire-like and scary, they are actually shy and misunderstood creatures who don't have any interest in sucking anyone's ink sac or blood. However, they are very sensitive to sunlight, and if exposed to a warm sunny day, their skin will slowly melt into ink and their eyes will get damaged severely. If left in sunlight too long, they will die. Calls Draculings have their own unique booyah calls: * Zumma! (Draculing girl) * Reevry! (Draculing boy) Their other sounds resemble vampire snarls, growls, and whimpers. Hairstyles Male * Gentlemen - neat and well-combed hair. * Pinneaple - Slicked back and cool. * Mohawk - extremely spiky hair. Can bend while wearing headgear. * TBA Female * Brella. Like the name suggested, it kinda looks like a brella when puffed up. Shields face from getting inked. * Playmate. A bunny-like spiky pigtail hairstyle. Don't leave them waiting! * Semi-updo. Half ponytails tied together neatly. * TBA Hero mode "As the sun goes down, things get done in Inkopolis Ghetto. A lonely count/countess wanders through the outlets with barely any contact and security, then found a lost elite Octarian soldier who was just as astray as them. Yet everything turns stranger as they were offered a few tickets to the latest Pinnipedese circus show. The cheerful Pinniped clowns stirred up another plan and invited everyone over for a wonderful "freakshow" performance... which doesn't seem so suspicious, right? The show will go on, well, at least for now." Relationships with other species Inklings Draculings tend to dislike Inklings for giving them such a nickname and stereotyping them as dangerous and blood-sucking. If an Inkling is nice to them, they won't mind having a squid around. Octolings (playable) Although Draculings dislikes Octarians, they sympathize with Octolings for escaping their underground home. Harelings They do sympathize with the Harelings, but other than that they don't interact much. Fishlings They also sympathize with the Fishlings like the Octolings, but in a deeper way. Nautilings They think of Nautilings as fun-spirited and great to be around, and also battle Pinnipeds together. Pinnipeds Young Draculings don't fear the Pinnipeds as much, and see them as an annoying little threat. The older ones however, bitterly dispised the Pinnipeds for taking away their old home and seek revenge by teaching their young to fight the Pinnipeds. Sheetlings They can be mistaken for each other due to both species having webbed and blanket-like hair. Both species fight alongside each other agaisnt the Pinnipeds. Trivia * Their name derived from Count Dracula, a famous fictional vampire. * Their horn-like cirri resemble demon horns. * Draculings are more leaned towards order, since they mostly live in areas where security and peace is limited, yet keeps it cool and calm. * They mostly eat marine snow, which is a type of rice-like crop, (not to be confused with these flakes of animal remains and other disgusting stuff found in the deep sea) fermented food, garlic bread, and red fruits. * An example of a Draculing in the music industry is Lily from the band Inktank Quintet, and Marion from Beachcomb Bouys. There is also a Freakshow boss named Gretchen, who is also a Draculing. Suprisingly, all three characters above are somehow connected to each other. * Draculings lost their old language a long time ago and now most speak Inklish. However, the undecipherable ancient vampire squid language can still be found in antiques, murals, and temples in the left-to-wither Garden of Eden. * Their scientific name is Anthrovampyromorph Vdellateuthis, meaning "person-vampire squid" and "leech squid", because leeches suck blood. This is one of the reasons why Inklings are afraid of them. Category:Characters Category:Cephalopodlings Category:Project Inkscribble